MFB Halloween Special
by YamiNoOku14
Summary: It's Halloween! Things should be fun, right? Wrong! Something has happened to Yami and the whole world is thrown into chaos! Will Gingka and his friends stop this madness before it's too late?


Chapter 1: Time To Play.

A/N: -is sitting in a dark candle-lit room by myself with my eyes closed, drinking a soda- It's a me, Yami, with a halloween special of MFB. Hope you all enjoy it. If not, oh well. Also, whatever you do, -opens eyes to reveal glowing red eyes with black sclera as demonic grin forms on my face- **don't look behind you! **-laughs scarily as thunder booms and lightning flashes as the room goes dark, leaving a pair of red eyes gleaming at you in the darkness- **Enjoy the story….if you dare.**

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

"YAHOO! Halloween's is coming up!" Gingka cheered.

"Boom baby!" Kenta cheered as well.

"I'm going to get lots of candy for sure!" Benkei said.

"I'll get more than you, though!" Gingka challenged Benkei.

"Oh yeah?!" Benkei shouts at Gingka.

"Yeah!" Gingka said as lightning flashes in between their eyes.

Madoka chuckles with a sweatdrop, "Those two sure are fired up, it seems."

"That's because today is Halloween." Yami said coldly as he reads R.L Stine's Fear Street.

"Oh come on, even you have to be excited about this." Madoka said to Yami.

"Why should I?"

"Well, Halloween is the darkest, scariest day of the year. Monsters, ghosts, the scariest things happen on this day." Madoka said eerily, scaring the crap out of Gingka and Benkei, who held each other while shaking in fear, while Kenta laughs at the two.

Yami, however, was not affected at the least, "Kids running around in costumes, asking for candy is not what i call dark and scary."

Madoka sweatdrops, "You sure are a buzzkill."

"I get that a lot." Yami said closing his book and getting up, "I'm going to head out for a walk." He leaves the B-Pit.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that guy enjoys anything." Gingka said, blinking at the black-loving teen who had left.

"He probably still doesn't trust us still." Kenta sighed.

"No way. He probably does trust us, he just doesn't want to show it to us yet. Just wait when night comes. He'll be smiling in no time." Gingka grins.

"If you say so," Kenta said, shrugging.

"Come on! Let's get ready!" Gingka cheered along with Kenta, Madoka and Benkei.

-with Yami-

Yami sighs as he walks through the streets of Metal City. As he walks, he sees people chatting excitedly about Halloween, people decorating their homes with Halloween decorations, and people going to the store to get some candy. He just doesn't understand what's the big fuss about halloween. It's just another day with people going around in costumes. That's no big thing at all.

Suddenly he sees a giant house down the street. It looks abandoned, due to the fact that it looks like no one has decorated the place. Either that or these people are not interested in Halloween like he is.

Shrugging at these thoughts, he decides to heads towards the house and check it out for himself.

As he was heading towards the house, a grown man stops him by grabbing onto his arm, "Hey, kid, what do you think you're doing?"

"Heading to that house over there." Yami said like it's just a normal day at the park, which ironically enough it is.

"Are you crazy? Don't you know about the legend of that house?" The man asked Yami, who simply blinked in confusion and interest.

"Enlighten me."

"There's an evil spirit who lives in that house. It's been haunting that place for centuries. The legend says that one Halloween night, when the moon was full, the spirit possessed someone and unleashes its dark magic on the the world. A brave warrior had stopped the spirit and sealed inside that house. And ever since then, it's been waiting for another host. Now do you want to go to that place?"

"Yeah." Yami says as he walks to the house, causing the man to animefall, before getting back up.

"No! Wait! You're making a mistake!" The man's words fall on deaf ears as Yami heads straight for the house.

Yami is now in front of the house and moves to knock on the door, but before he could, the door opens by itself, causing the black-wearing teen to whistle, "Well, what do you know? I'm actually intrigued."

He walks inside the house, then the door closes by itself, making him turn his head towards the door, "Now I'm really intrigued."

He starts walking around the house, getting a good look while he's at it. This place is old, judging from the man's tale, and it's showing on the house too. Cracks, spider webs, dusts, all marred the walls, floors, and ceiling of the house.

"This place sure could use some redecorating." Yami says as he walks inside the living room. It was a pretty big one too. There is a large table in the middle of it, with chair sitting behind the table. There is also a fireplace in the back of the living room.

"It is a decent looking place, if you ignore the worn out interior." Yami says, looking around.

Suddenly the fireplace lits up on fire, causing Yami to step back in surprise, "Okay, I didn't do that."

A dark, haunting childlike and feminine giggle is heard throughout the house, causing Yami to look around.

"Who's there?"

"I'm your new best friend." The voice said, causing Yami to blink in confusion.

"You are?"

"Yes. And we're going to play a game together."

"What game?" Yami asks, not seeing a shadow moving towards him.

"Oh, it's a game I'll think you'll enjoy." The shadow lunges at Yami and his scream echoes throughout the house, but somehow isn't heard on the outside.

-nighttime-

"Where the heck is Yami? He should've been back hours ago." Gingka asks, wearing a pirate costume.

"I don't know, maybe he got held up or something." Kenta said, wearing a white cloak with a hood that completely covers his head with eyeholes on it, making him look like a ghost.

"Well, he better get here, soon! Otherwise, he'll never get any candy!" Benkei says wearing a bull costume.

"I don't think he'll worry about the candy, Benkei." Madoka said with a sweatdrop while wearing a princess costume.

"You're right, Madoka. He'll turn up sometime. Otherwise, let's go!" Gingka said.

"Yeah!"

-back at the house-

A figure is sitting in front of the fireplace in the chair. The light from the fire illuminates the figure face to reveal Yami, but he looks different. His skin is slightly paler and his hair is slightly messy, yet still spiky. His left arm is what changed the most. It is demonic looking with razor sharp claws and has black skin with red vein-like lines running through it. The sleeve on his left arm has been torn off.

"The time has come at last." Yami said as he stands up, "People like to play around on Halloween, it seems. Well then," He raised his demonic arm as it starts glowing red, his voice turns demonic as a twisted grin forms on his face, **"Let's see if they'll be willing to play my game." **Yami starts chuckling evilly, before it turns into insane laughter, as lightning flashes around the house.

"**Time to play…"**

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. What in the world has happened to Yami? And what has he got planned? Those you'll probably find out in the next chapter. Until then... -eyes glow red- **Review!**


End file.
